Seven Memories
by Astrella Kurosaki
Summary: Rukia hanya bisa mengingat 7 kenangan persahabatannya setelah dia mengetahui bahwa Momo bukanlah sahabatnya. Fanfic perpisahan dari author yang akan hiatus panjang. T karena saya tidak yakin konten persahabatan kejam ini mau dilihat anak-anak. Review?


_Hey…_

_._

_.  
>Aku kira kau bilang…<em>

_._

_.  
>Kalau kita…<em>

_._

_.  
>Sahabat selamanya…<em>

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Memories<br>**_75% based on true story, retold by Astrella Lynn Kurosaki  
>Bleach © Tite Kubo<br>Rating: T (Teen)  
>Genre: Friendship, Angst<br>-Oneshot-_

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** Memory**

"Hey, kau Rukia Kuchiki?"

Aku mendongak ke atas. Mata _amethyst_ku yang tidak menunjukkan apa-apa kecuali kesepian dan rasa takut melihat seseorang dengan rambut panjang diikat, dengan mata abu-abu jernih. Aku mengangguk, "iya. Kau tau darimana?"

"Aku mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dengan teman lamamu, Ichigo. Kau ingat dia? Aku juga dari Hilton Junior High School, hanya aku dari Osaka. Kau dari Hilton Junior High School di Karakura, kan?" jawab gadis itu. Hilton Junior High School adalah sekolah elit internasional yang kudatangi dengan paksaan dari kakakku, Byakuya Kuchiki.

'_Hebat,' _pikirku, _'seandainya aku memiliki sedikit saja kepercayaan dirinya itu…'_

Aku mengangguk lagi. Mataku bergerak ke arah papan nama gadis itu. Hinamori Momo, Hilton Junior High School, Osaka.

"Hey, kalian yang disana! Dengar tidak?"

Oops.

Sepertinya pembicaraan awal persahabatan kami berdua harus dihentikan disini…

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>**nd**** Memory**

Aku menatap orang ini dengan perasaan tidak suka.

Yah, aku memang tidak pandai membuat teman, aku seharusnya tidak boleh membenci orang yang baru saja jadi teman baruku.

Tapi aku sangat menghargai ilmu pengetahuan—dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya dia mengambil seluruh jawabanku pada saat tanya jawab.

Tapi dia—Inoue Orihime—bertingkah seakan-akan tidak ada masalah, sama sekali. Dia tertawa senang, dan aku harus memasang topeng yang dulu sering kugunakan dan aku tidak pernah mengira harus menggunakannya lagi, senyum palsu. Aku menatap seorang gadis disampingnya, dengan rambut hitam dan mata coklat hangat, juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku.

Aku rasa kita bisa berteman…

Aku mengajaknya berbicara, "hey, kau tahu Percy Jackson?"

"Tentu saja!"

Dan aku menemukan satu orang yang akan menjadi calon sahabat baruku…

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Memory**

Hebat, hebat sekali.

2 bulan sekolah disini, dan aku sudah harus berjalan kaki sangat jauh; pawai sekolah.

Aku , Hinamori Momo, dan Tatsuki Arisawa berjalan besama-sama.

Harusnya sih begitu.

Tapi, Momo berjalan duluan, sendiri.

Aku tidak tahu lagi dia kemana.

Tapi yang jelas, aku dan Tatsuki bersama-sama sampai pulang.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**th**** Memory**

"Tahu tidak? Kurasa kita bertiga butuh sebuah nama," kataku, pada jam pelajaran Olahraga.

"Nama?" Momo mengerutkan alisnya, "apa maksudmu?"

"Kelompok… Bukan geng, sih. Aku anak baik-baik," candaku.

"Boleh, tapi… Apa?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Umm… Bagaimana dengan 'san?'" saranku.

Bukan, 'san' bukan inisial kita bertiga.

Kau tau apa arti 'san', Momo?

'San' berarti tiga. Seperti kita yang kuharap selalu bertiga.

'San' berarti gunung. Seperti persahabatan kita yang kuharapkan kokoh seperti gunung.

'San' berarti payung. Seperti kita yang kuharapkan bisa melindungi satu sama lain.

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>**th**** Memory**

Kelas 11. Kita berpisah disini kan?

Aku dan Tatsuki satu kelas, sedangkan kau, Momo, dikelas lain.

Lalu kau mulai dekat dengan Satou Senna.

Aku dan Tatsuki sih, oke-oke saja. Bagaimanapun juga, kami tidak bisa melarangmu kan?

Tapi, kau mulai berubah.

Aku dan Tatsuki sepakat—kau sudah menjadi seperti Senna.

Kau sudah menjadi –istilah kasarnya— anak berandal.

Aku dan tatsuki, masih belum tahu harus melakukan apa.

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>**th**** Memory**

Momo, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?

Kau ingat saat Senna menyuruhmu melepas salah satu antingmu, sehingga kalian berdua hanya memakai satu anting?

Aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali padamu; jangan, jangan, dan jangan. Tapi tetap saja, aku hanya angin lalu bagimu.

Kau juga sudah mulai seperti kroni-kroninya Senna.

Aku yakin, apabila aku atau Tatsuki mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu, kau akan langsung marah besar.

Ingat teman-teman baikmu yang dulu? Yang bersama mereka, kau dicap sebagai anak baik, bukan sebagai anak berandal seperti sekarang?

Aku tidak bisa percaya padamu!

Kau mengatakan bahwa aku dan Tatsuki yang menjauhimu? Yang benar saja!

Kau benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini, tahu?

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>**th**** Memory**

Tatsuki, tenang saja.

Momo sudah membuat pilihannya.

Kita sepakat kan? Kalau kita sudah tidak perlu mengharapkan Momo lagi.

Sedih, iya. Kecewa, pasti.

Tapi aku juga senang, berkat dialah aku tau kalau dia tidak bisa kuharapkan lagi, dan bahwa hanya kaulah yang bisa kuharapkan sekarang.

Oya, lagipula kita akan selalu bersama kan?

Dan ingatan-ingatan kita bersama dengan Momo, tenang saja, akan menjadi semakin samar. Lihat saja, hanya tujuh memori yang kuingat dengan persis.

Yang lainnya? Lupakan saja. Dia tidak cukup berharga untuk kita ingat.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, Momo, kalau kau membaca ini…<em>

_._

_._

_Aku hanya mau kau tahu bahwa…_

_._

_._

_Aku dan Tatsuki sudah bahagia dengan teman baru kami…_

_._

_._

_Hanya, ingatlah bahwa dulu kau pernah punya teman selain mereka,_

_._

_._

_Tapi kau tidak perlu mengingat siapa mereka…_

_._

_._

_Bagaimanapun juga, kau memang sudah tidak ingat pada kami kan?_

_._

_._

_Selamat tinggal, Momo._

* * *

><p>Halo. :D<p>

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa saya masih menerbitkan fic ini, padahal status saya hiatus.

Kalau ada yang sudah menebak bahwa ini hadiah terakhir saya sebelum hiatus panjang, Anda betul sekali. ^^

Dan saya tau, kalau fic ini benar-benar aneh dan jelek. Tapi, berhubung ini kisah nyata, saya sangat INGIN untuk membuatnya.

Yup, sayalah **A** di SAN itu. Sayalah Rukia. (nama saya Astrella kan? **A** itu inisial saya.)

Ahaha~ Suram ya? Harap dimaklumi, waktu saya membuat fic ini, saya sedang benar-benar kesal pada si **N** dalam SAN. Bayangkan saja, dia berkata kalau saya dan **S** yang menjauhi dia, lalu, yah... kurang lebih kayak di bagian 6th Memory. Ah, sangat menyebalkan, intinya. #malah curhat#

Dan siapa **S**? Dia author fanfiction, kok. Kalau kalian kenal dengan saya, ada kemungkinan kalian juga kenal dengannya.

Jadi, sayonara! Saya akan hiatus panjang. Setidaknya sampai Rukia muncul kembali di Bleach.

Care to leave me a last review? :)


End file.
